Giovanni's Mewtwo
by ladala
Summary: A Mewtwo from a world he ruled has gotten captured by Team Rocket from a world where they rule. Based on rumors of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and a character from a fanfic of my own which will never be fully written. Written because my copy hasn't arrived yet and I'm bored.


_I will be lost._

It had been several weeks since Mewtwo had first passed through the wormhole… right into Giovanni's trap. He had been surprised at the time that it was even _possible_ for him to be captured again, but the shock had long faded by now. He was captured, he was Giovanni's, but he didn't have to like it.

Now, he was being held in a reinforced storage closet, his limbs held up and in place by some contraption similar to the one in that movie the humans had made in his own universe: from the beginning when Giovanni had tricked the naïve move Mewtwo into working for him. It was no trick, here, just force. And at least he wasn't in a weird suit. They had something else that suppressed his powers here: a black metal ring around his second neck, choking his Psychic abilities so he could not resist.

He had been tortured, his mind subject to all sorts of evils. His mind broken, just like he had done to Arceus in his own universe. He no longer could bring himself to feel rage, only sorrow. Only defeat. It wouldn't be long before he was left a husk, only to do the will of his new master. Just like the plan was in the sequel to that movie: where Giovanni had attempted to overcome the movie Mewtwo's will, but Mewtwo was having none of it. But here, there was no Ash or clone Pokemon to save him. Heck, he'd settle for Red, who he had detested for capturing him in his own universe. At least Red didn't have any ill intent, just disregard for his independence. Maybe he should just give up, surrender what's left of himself, so that, perhaps, if his allies from back home find out how to get here, there's still something of him left to save.

The door opened and a female grunt stepped in.

 _What do you want?_ Mewtwo mustered up his strength to say telepathically. He refused to use his true voice, no matter how much telepathy hurt. He had more dignity than to show how high-pitched and squeaky he really sounded.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said, looking to the side to show her deference, "I talked to Giovanni – I'm worried you'll end up like the last one."

 _The last one?_ he asked.

"Yes, the Mewtwo from our universe. Giovanni wasn't able to get his allegiance, and all our attempts to break him failed. He died from it." Were those tears in her eyes? "So, I'm here. Giovanni said I can move in to keep you company, so long as it stops you from killing yourself."

 _What power have I to kill anyone, let alone myself?_ he asked, _I don't have the strength to do anything anymore._ The grunt raised her eyes to make eye contact. There was a mixture of emotions, it seemed. Oh how he wished he had even a small portion of his powers, to read her mind to see what she was so upset about! Clearly it wasn't him; this was, if not their first meeting, their first discussion.

"That's exactly the thing. The old one exhausted himself so much that he died when Giovanni attempted to force him to…" she choked out a sob, unable to say what happened.

 _What relationship did you have with the poor creature I'm replacing?_ he asked. The grunt paused and looked away.

"It's… complicated. I never officially met him, but I… I just can't describe it. It doesn't make sense," she said. She was hiding something. And she was clearly not inclined to say what it was. Fine.

 _Well I doubt I'll end up like that anyway,_ he said, _I've decided that I'm done. I can't win, but if I ever get out of this situation, I'd rather there be a me left than nothing._ He wasn't sure why he was opening up to her like this, but perhaps it was because it was clear she cared about him. In some way. Maybe it was just as repentance for what had happened to his counterpart from her world.

The grunt's arms were suddenly around him and her head was on his chest. She was sobbing. Part of him protested that the only one allowed to hug him was his servant back home, but the rest was too exhausted to care. She reminded him of his servant, anyhow. He almost wondered if she was the equivalent to her, but it couldn't be: his servant not only wasn't human, but wouldn't be born until quite some time after Giovanni's natural death. The grunt sat there like that for some time, then let go.

"Sorry, that was awkward," she said, "I just… I'm glad you'll live but I wish there was some way… some way to make this less painful to you."

There was a knock on the door. No one knocked normally, of course, because to Team Rocket, Mewtwo was only a tool, not a living being. This was clearly out of courtesy to the grunt. The grunt wiped her eyes, put on a neutral face, and opened the door. It was one of the scientists. They were the cause of most of Mewtwo's suffering. Mewtwo glared at him.

"Any trouble?" the scientist asked the grunt. He looked at her more closely, "Something the matter?"

"No," she said, "on both accounts. The…" she paused, "the subject seems cooperative. Giovanni should not have much trouble with him now." The subject! Mewtwo almost thought she cared about him, but then… no, it could just be that they all refer to him like that. He wished he could tell for sure.

"Huh, that was quick," the scientist said, "good work. But, I've thought about what you said: that it needs to be more comfortable. I've found another solution. It should work in tandem with yours." He pulled out a needle. "Do you wish to be here?" he asked her, getting ready to approach Mewtwo, "I know how you don't like to watch."

"I want to know what you're doing to him," she said. The scientist shrugged.

"Just a few adjustments to the confinement band. It will make things a lot more pleasant for the subject, I'm sure." The grunt didn't move, so the scientist walked around her. He stuck the needle into Mewtwo's arm, and Mewtwo felt his body go numb, and his mind slow down. This wasn't pleasant, but at least it wasn't painful. He watched as the scientist took out some sort of machine that clasped to the black metal ring on his second neck. There was a click, and the ring released.

While his mind was slow, his perception sprung back to how it should have been the entire time. He could see into the minds of the two in the room, the guards at the door, the various members of Team Rocket who were in the building. Giovanni was here, too, but was preoccupied with other affairs. Mewtwo focused on the ones in the room, though. How did the female grunt feel?

She did care about him. She was worried. She didn't know what the scientist meant. She was never told anything about this, and feared that whatever this was would be the end of Mewtwo. She had a motherly feel towards him. She considered herself the mother of the old Mewtwo… because she was. She was undercover in a world where Giovanni won. She was Mew. Mewtwo couldn't let this revelation distract him, though, who knew how much longer he'd have the freedom to survey the area?

The scientist was adding code to the black metal ring, which he called the confinement band. The confinement band already had the ability to suppress and release Mewtwo's Psychic abilities, but now he was adding another feature. It would, on command, stimulate Mewtwo's brain to release calming chemicals: dopamine. The same chemical that makes anyone happy, proud of their accomplishment, feel like they're having fun. Pleasant, comfortable, yes. That's exactly what it would be. And that was also terrifying.

The scientist finished and clasped the confinement band back around Mewtwo's second neck. His worldview collapsed back into his head. The scientist then took out another syringe and used it. It was clearly the antidote to the numbing fluid he had received in the first place, and he could now move again. Mewtwo hung his head and sighed.

 _That was not pleasant,_ he said, purposely not letting the scientist know that he knew what was going on. It was likely to his advantage, if they ever took the confinement band off again.

"That wasn't the pleasant part," the scientist said, "You'll see tomorrow, when the tests begin. For now, enjoy your time with this lowly grunt." He walked out of the room with his head held high. The grunt approached.

"Do you feel any different?" she asked.

 _Not now,_ he said, limiting his telepathy to only her, _but I know what he did. And I am lost._

"What do you mean, you're lost?" she asked, "You know where you are still, right?"

 _My will is lost. This will now make me enjoy whatever it is they want me to enjoy. It won't be long until I'm on their side. Happy._ She looked at him with wide eyes, horrified.

"And you can sense that?" Mewtwo shook his head, still drooped as he stared at the floor.

 _I know I can trust you with this, but don't tell anyone. When he took the band off, my senses returned. I wasn't able to do anything but read minds, but that was all I needed to find out what was happening. And find out who you are._

"…Who I… Oh!" she said, "I… so you know now." Mewtwo raised his head.

 _Don't make it a big deal and I won't. All that matters is I know your allegiance. And I will try not to betray you. I looked at you before I looked at the scientist, so I don't know how I will feel, what will happen… This is partly a warning, I suppose. I didn't intend to put you in danger, though._ She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me," she said, "Giovanni already knows. I've been with the Rockets since my Mewtwo was captured. He thinks he has me brainwashed." She shrugged, "I let him think that."

 _And he let you see me? Isn't that a danger?_

"He believes I won't betray him. I… I don't think I can, anyway." They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, she spoke again, "I need to see if they'll let me move my stuff in here, since who knows if the deal has changed because of the alternate solution." Mewtwo nodded in silence, hanging his head down again. He was lost. There would only be one more night before… he didn't even fully know how it would affect him. Before he betrayed himself, and started to like Team Rocket.

* * *

Mew had been allowed to move her sleeping pad in, and they had discussed some things that night. Mewtwo's past in his world, and Mew's past in hers. They had determined the reason that Mewtwo had found that wormhole in the first place was that he had been a villain in his own world and had won. But he had since given up being a villain, instead focusing on fixing everything he broke. Mostly Arceus.

Mew had been captured by some scientists on Cinnabar Island, who attempted to clone her. The clone wasn't perfect and almost died, so they spliced in some human DNA, creating a Mewtwo. Unlike the Mewtwo captured presently, this Mewtwo wasn't created as a weapon. Just as a scientific experiment. Still, testing drove it mad and made it flee. After Team Rocket took over the region, they found the location of Mewtwo and captured it. Mew, upon hearing this, infiltrated the organization under a human guise, attempting to free him. She didn't get to him in time, though, and their efforts to tame him killed him before her very eyes.

Mew had then gone into her true form and attempted to destroy as much of the place as possible, in revenge for killing her son. Giovanni, though, had a Master Ball up his sleeve, and captured her. She went through a lot of the same tortures, until her spirit was broken, and she swore allegiance to Team Rocket. She worked as a grunt (but one with the privilege to report to Giovanni directly) ever since. When she heard word of another Mewtwo being captured, her rebellious spirit had been reawakened, and she knew she needed to help him like she couldn't help her son.

But now it was also too late. He wasn't going to die, sure, but it was the next-worst thing. Perhaps even worse. If his allies from back home got to him, he wouldn't care to be rescued.

The door opened, and some grunts came in. Without an explanation, they roughly opened up the contraption keeping him still and dragged him out of the room. He didn't bother resisting. It was no use. He gave one last sad look at Mew as he passed her, she looking bewildered back at the grunts, having just been woken up by the noise.

"So, I hear it's a success," Giovanni was waiting on a balcony hanging above the battle room Mewtwo had been dragged to. "Stop dragging it like a useless doll; let it stand for itself," he ordered the grunts. They obeyed. Mewtwo slowly got himself up. Floating was too difficult at the moment but… he looked at Giovanni. Something… he liked him. There was something good, looking at the most powerful member of Team Rocket. The most powerful person in the world perhaps. Someone, if he only were to serve him, would rule the world well. Justly perhaps. For if anyone defied him, they would surely be in the wrong.

"Give it an order, sir," a scientist, the scientist from earlier said, "everything is set up correctly."

"Good then," Giovanni responded, in his deep, powerful voice. "Answer me, Mewtwo," he said, "what powers do you have?"

 _At the moment this is as much as I can do,_ Mewtwo said, almost in apology. He felt a wave of happiness. Telling Giovanni the truth was good.

"Will you serve me if I allow you more?" Giovanni asked. It seemed a silly question. Someone with such a positive presence, why would he _not_ serve him.

 _Of course, sir._ Mewtwo felt the confinement band loosen a bit, and his powers, although not all of them, returned. He would be on par with a very powerful Alakazam in this state. _Now I can fight Pokemon as a Pokemon would_ , he stated.

"Good. Bring them in." Grunts flooded in, and a few sent out various types of Pokemon. "Mewtwo, battle for me."

 _Of course._ He attacked the Pokemon mercilessly. Every defeat filled him with glee. After the first few fell, more Pokemon were sent out. Sometimes he felt a little tired, but every time one fell it was so satisfying that he didn't let it show. As he fought, he felt little bits more of his powers return. Finally, Giovanni made a signal, and the grunts returned the last few defeated Pokemon and cleared out. How disappointing. Mewtwo could have gone on all day.

"Mewtwo, will you attack humans who oppose me?" Giovanni asked. This question was also silly. Anything that pleased Giovanni pleased him. If here was a human that Giovanni wanted gone, then he would gladly oblige.

 _Of course, sir. Anything you ask._

The doors opened and a female grunt was roughly pushed into the arena.

"The ultimate test," Mewtwo could hear Giovanni mutter. Why, though? Humans were much easier to attack than Pokemon. And this one seemed like it wasn't going to put up a fight. He lifted her up with his Psychic ability, then, as she struggled in the air, he asked,

 _I assume be gentle since this is a grunt?_

"Be merciless; I know this one wishes to defy me," Giovanni said. So be it; she clearly deserved it. The grunt's eyes widened as he threw her against the wall with all his strength. A wave of satisfaction, ecstatic glee, coursed through his entire body. This was good.

"Excellent," Giovanni said, "Mewtwo, take her back to her quarters, and return to yours. The rest of you, leave them. And turn that off," the last bit was towards the scientist.

The grunts who had been watching filed out, and Mewtwo's heart, which had been beating more quickly than ever, returned to its normal rhythm. One last order. He could feel the restrictions returning, but it seemed they were allowing him enough to float the grunt back to her room. Although if she was alive, that would be impressive. Humans could survive a lot, but he had followed orders: he had been merciless.

The girl was knocked out, but still breathing. Wait. That wasn't just any grunt. That was Mew. He hadn't even recognized her before. Not wanting to hurt her further, he picked her up with his arms, only reinforcing them with his Psychic ability.

What had just happened started to settle on him. It was worse than he had feared. Not only was he entirely powerless to resist, to _want_ to resist, but he could, _would_ come to full awareness afterwards. He'd have to live with it. And if he tried afterwards to resist there was no doubt that they'd just turn that thing on again and he'd be a willing young Growlithe and roll over for them.

He went back to his closet. He assumed that was where Mew's quarters were officially now. He set her down gently on her sleeping pad and sat down next to her, shaking his head.

 _I truly am lost._


End file.
